


asahi possessive

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: *ahem* that angry asahi sex from that one anon ask a bit ago (it kind of ran into possessive buuuuut yknow)





	asahi possessive

Okay, so in hindsight, you really shouldn’t have flirted with that guy. It was kind of a jerk move. You thought your boyfriend was getting tired of you, since neither of you had been able to hang out, let alone be intimate, very often. When Azumane had canceled, last minute, on you, again, you decided to just stay at the bar for a while. You were all dressed up, you could definitely get a couple free drinks. Being pent up from not seeing Asahi for a while had you in the mood to schmooze and booze. You were getting a little cozy with some random guy, talking to him after he’d bought you a drink, when Azumane walked in and spotted you. He got close enough to see that it was indeed you, then walked back out the door.

Shit, you’d thought. You downed the rest of your drink and followed him. “Asahi!” you called after him. He pretended he didn’t hear you, just continued down the block, then into his apartment building. You checked your phone while walking, to find a text from him. ‘Looks like I can make it after all, see you soon!’ You stopped for a minute. If you hadn’t been wallowing in self pity, you would’ve noticed it. It was kind of your fault on that end.

You opened the door to Asahi’s apartment, knowing it would be open, and locked it after you. You didn’t see him at first so you took off your heels and sat down on his bed. After a moment he came in. “Oh,” he said. “I thought you’d still be talking to whoever that was.”

You looked down. “It was a jerk thing to do. He’d bought me a drink and I was feeling sorry for myself and,” you said, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Asahi demanded. “You haven’t been able to see me for how long now, and I see you with god knows who and you’re sorry?”

“God knows who?” you asked, standing up and meeting his eyes. “I was only talking to him! Since when are you m-mph!”

In a flash, his lips were on yours, his hand in your hair, pulling your head back. His other hand found it’s way up your shirt, pulling it off. You feel heat pool in your abdomen responding quickly to his touch. Gods, you missed how his hands felt against you. Your hands quickly found their way into his shirt as well, enjoying the hard muscle. You moaned as Asahi’s lips found their way down along your jaw and latched onto your neck, leaving numerous hickeys. He only stopped for a minute to push you down onto the bed and remove the shirt you’d been tugging at.

His eyes turned dark as he put his hand on your neck, holding you in place. “I wanted to punch that guy you were talking to,” he said, leaning closer to you. He moved his hand to your hair, pulling your head back to bare your neck. “You’re mine. I don’t want you to forget it.” This was said against the skin of your neck, before he bit down hard. You cried out, half pain, half pleasure, and wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him in. He kept one hand on the back of your neck, the other sliding down the back of your pants, while he licked and bit down to your bra line.

He pulled down at your pants, tugging them and your panties off. His mouth was on you then, growling, “Only I can make you feel like this,” while biting at your thigh, then on your lower lips, then thrusting his tongue inside of you. He held your thighs in place; you had no choice but to surrender to him. Crying out, you tugged at his hair. He moaned into you, sending little vibrations through you.

“Fuck, Asahi, please,” you panted.

He raised his face to yours, ground his hips into yours, and said, “Tell me what you want.”

“You! Please Asahi p-please I need you,” you begged.

He smiled and pushed his pants down just low enough to free his cock, rubbed himself against you a few times, then shoved inside of you. “Good girl,” he said while you whimpered. He held the back of your neck, pulling you close to him, so he could bury his face in your neck. As he started thrusting into you, you tug at his hair and leave scratches down his back, alternating between biting him back and moaning in his ear. “Tell me who you belong to,” he demanded shoving in deep and hard.

“Ah! You, Asahi, I belong to you! Please please please don’t stop,” you begged.

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours, Asahi,” you cried. He reached down between you and started rubbing your clit, speeding you faster toward your orgasm. “Yours! I’m yours, Asahi and you’re mine,” you said, tangling your fingers into his hair. “Please, please, I’m so close-ah, fuck!” You jerked your head back, coming hard, seeing white. Asahi rode out your orgasm, coming soon after, giving you aftershocks.

You laid next to one another for a few moments, breathing hard. “Fuck, I needed that,” you said.

“Me too,” Asahi said. “Sorry I got mad at you earlier, by the way. I overreacted.”

“Hey, we both needed to let off some steam. I’m just glad we went the fun route,” you said, poking his nose.

Asahi laughed. “Let’s just not let it get that bad again, yeah?”

“Not ever?” you pouted. “But that was fun.”


End file.
